


Tip Toes

by MoonMarine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Caring, Cliche, Dream´s rich, F/F, Fluffy Ending, George´s pretty, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nerd George, No Angst, Secret letter, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Subtle Lust, Unknown idetity, jock dream, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMarine/pseuds/MoonMarine
Summary: Clay was very excited for his new college, he was transferred from his other one, because of a better chance at a more famous football team. He was ready to give everything for his dream to became the best quarterback.George was the smartest guy on the campus, and even if everyone adimired him, he didn´t have time to adventure in life and do something besides studying. He wanted something new, something different.Little they knew that they would meet someone that was going to change their lives. They start exchanging letters at a book without really knowing about each other true idenity. Later, charing the same deep and special bond that they never had with anyone else.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap - Poly, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tip Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo (・ω・)ﾉ  
> It´s my first time writting DNF, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also if by any chance the people involved in thus, ask to be taken down, I´ll do so. They are real people and it´s not my intetion to make them uncomfortable. 
> 
> And just so you guys know, I not american and I know just a little about american colleges and football. (╯_╰)
> 
> Good reading. (´・ω・｀)ﾉ

Clay was waiting at an empty classroom that was almost never used, checking his phone from time to time, he had 10 min before his train begin. A foot sound getting near the classroom made him smile, already knowing who was the owner of that sound.

“Hey, sorry for the wait.” A voice spoke while opening the door.

“I bet you were talking with the teacher about numbers and forgot about me…” Clay faked a hurt voice, making a pout and sniffing.

“Did you missed me so much that you couldn´t even wait for…” The owner of the voice checked his wrist watch “…3 minutes?” He chuckles and walks closer to Clay.

Clay got up from the desk he was sat on and quickly wrapped his arms over that person´s shoulders, sticking their body´s together, locking their eyes and smiling Happily.

“Hi George” The taller man whispered with a sweet voice while looking down.

“Hi Clay” The shorter man looked at him speaking in a similar tone.

“And yes, I missed you SOOO much!” Clay said with a really dramatic voice which made George giggle, which also made the blonde guy´s heart skip a beat at the cute sound.

“You are such a goofy” George smiled, he brought himself at tip toes closing his eyes waiting for something that Clay already knew what it was.

Clay downed his face until touching his nose with George´s, lips gently brushing, and eyes locked on a lovely gaze. Within seconds, they close the little distance and drowned on each other mouth, going for a deep kiss. Clay grasps the brunet´s waist a little too hard, making George let out a soft moan, shifting his hips closer to Clay´s groin.

The blonde was almost losing his mind in the warm touch but the sudden stop made him groan with disappointment already missing it. George griped his hands at the tall man´s side, stepping further from him but still staying slight close, `just not close enough´ though Clay.

“Why did you stop?” Clay whine with the most annoyed look he could give the brunet, clearly trying to shown that he wanted to continued what they were doing.

“Why do you think dumbass. You have 30 seconds to go make in time to your practice, and here you are trying to score something else!” George said with evident worry, but his last phrase just sounded kind sexual to Clay, which made his mind go some places.

The brunet snapped his fingers in front of Clay´s eyes waking him up from his dreaming state. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course, babe. I was just calculating the fastest route to the field.”

George hummed and took a calculator out of his pocket pressing some numbers quickly. “If you go by the back of the canteen you can get there just in time.”

Clay laughed soft, “You are such a nerd. Did you really need a calculator just for that?”

“Not really, I just wanted to show it to you. Look closely.” The brunet gave a proud smile to the tall man and pointed at some stickers at the back of the calculator.

“No way, it has our mascot… and a shirt with my team number on it! That´s so adorable, babe.” Clay couldn´t help but want to kiss George at the cute gesture. So, he began to come closer to the short man but was blocked by his small hands.

“Nope, you have to go. No kisses for you sir!” George grabbed the blonde hands and guided him to the door already pushing him to the hall.

“uhm, fine! See you later sweetheart.” Clay started to walk fast away from the brunet, sending him a kiss before he started running.

He couldn´t stop thinking about the pretty boy. He always finds it funny how he and George met, to the day they became what they are now. In the past he never though that something like this could happen to him, finding someone so precious and so sweet, someone that would care for him and help him. He knows that he is the luckiest man in the world.

So once again he started to remember how he and his brunet met…

**1 YEAR AGO**

Clay was very excited for his new college, he was transferred from his other one, because of a better chance at a more famous football team, and was very proud of himself for getting a scholarship. When he finally arrived to his campus, he immediately spotted the jock kids, hanging out in front of the fraternity he was going to stay.

“Here we go.” His mother spoke, already out of the car getting his luggage’s and putting it on the sidewalk.

Clay got out of the car and grabbed the two green suitcases and a black backpack. “Thanks mom.” The blonde hug her letting go of the luggage, “I gonna miss you and sis so much, and I will call every week.”

His mother hugged him back in a softer grip, “What do you mean ‘every week’? You should call every day!” The lady laughed slightly and so did Clay.

They separated from the embrace and Clay hold the luggage back, stepping far from his mom and giving her a little smile and waving. After he saw that she was already off, he turned his back to the car and walked close to the building, passing next to the gang he saw earlier.

One of the guys got up from the grass, and walked closer to Clay, “Hey dude, you are our quarterback, right? You are late, man. You are the last one to arrive.” The guy was smaller than him with medium dark brown hair and a white headband.

“Oh yeah, I got stuck on traffic. My name´s Clay, nice to meet you uh…” Clay stood a hand to the guy, letting go one of his suitcases.

“The name´s Nick, but you can call me Sapnap, teammate.” Sapnap shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile. He grabbed Clay´s suitcase and started talking again, “I am fullback by the way, there is also Darryl, he is one of our cornerbacks. Oh! and those are Luke and Zak, they are our running backs...” The man pointed at some people on the frontward telling names at the random faces, Clay tried to follow but it was too many people to remember at such small amount of time.

As they walked into the house, Sapnap keep on talking about the campus and the team and Clay was barely paying attention to him, too busy looking around the frat. It was bigger and comfier than he expected, there was a nice Living room with a white and brown wall and two big leather couches around a small center table. They fallowed the hallway to a medium light-yellow kitchen, with a big round table and a mini bar. The room next to the kitchen as what Clay though was the previous dinner room, but now there was a Ping-Pong table and a few old chairs.

“Yeah, that is exactly what you think, it looks better that way don’t it?” Sapnap didn’t stopped walking or turned to the blonde but said it anyway.

“I guess.” Clay said shortly already looking at the other spaces.

Next, they followed to the second floor, they were five share bedrooms, two bathrooms and a suite. They entered the second Room near the stairs. It was a light-green room with a wood bunker bed, a big closet, a desk below the window and a blue puffy at the corner of the room.

“This is it!” Sapnap pointed at the room with a hand and with the other let go of the suitcase. “We´ll share this one, roommate. I hope you don´t mind that I like putting my clothes on the chair.” Clay looked at the chair with four jackets on it.

“It´s okay. I like putting a lot of classes of water on the desk so I hope you don´t mind either.” The blonde said, putting his luggage on the right part of the closet that was free.

“I understand man, keeping hydrated.” The dark-haired man smiled at him and continued speaking, “Oh and I got the bottom bunker.”

“No probs, I like the upper one.”

“I get a feeling we´ll be good friends, dude. And welcome to our team.”

Sapnap gave him a big smiled before leaving the room and letting Clay get busy with organizing his stuff. He put everything in place so he grabbed his phone and saw there was a texting from his sister: ‘Good lucky with the new university! And don´t forget to make lots of friends :)’.

He chuckled at his sis sarcastic text, but realize it was not a bad idea to make good friends. Having fun people on this new part of life would be pretty helpful. Good for him that he was very social. Then he put his phone on his pocket and went outside to socialize with his new teammates.

Since it was getting dark outside, the guys were inside at the kitchen chatting and laughing. As Clay got closer, they quiet down and looked at him, ‘Okay, no pressure, just be you’ Clay nervously thought to himself.

“Hey guys, I´m the new quarterback, hope to get along with you.” Clay said with an awkward head shake and hands on his jean’s pockets.

“’Hope to get along with you’, geez man, chill!” Mocked a light-blonde guy, wearing a white hoodie and gold chain on the neck.

“Yeah, no need to be formal. We are a team, and you are one of us now.” The guy, Clay remember Sapnap said was Darryl, spoke with a smile.

Clay sighed relieved and smile back at the group “Thanks. I´m Clay by the way.”

“I´m Darryl, but you can call me Bad, is short for BadBoyHalo.”

“Zak, call me Skeppy, not gonna explain why.”

“Luke, but call me Punz, cool nickname for a cool guy.”

“Oh! My turn, I´m Fundy. Actually, nickname Fundy, the name´s Floris. But call me Fundy anyway.” A skinny, light-brown haired guy said.

Next a tall guy stood up with a deep voice said, “Eret. The Eret.” And sat down again.

“That is Alastair, and he thinks he is the king of something.” Skeppy explained with a mocked voice.

“Yeah, he just does that because he is so fucking tall. But look ‘king’, it seems you finally have some competition.” Sapnap said with a smirk.

“True. What is your high?” Eret asked, crossing his legs.

“I think about 6´3 tall, since the last time I- “Clay was speaking but was cut by a single yell.

“HA! 6´3 too. I win!” Eret thrown a fit into the air, still sat down.

“How so? We are the same high. If anything, I win ´cause I might be actually taller since it´s been a long time I checked.

“Simple. I use high heels, that means I daily taller than 6´3.” Eret sounded very proud.

“What?! That logic makes no sense.” Clay confusedly looked at him trying to make any sense of that.

They continued bickering a little more, but were interrupted by Darryl. “How many pizzas should we get?”

“I think the usual will do. Techno and Sam are speeding the night out.” Sapnap said.

“Let me guess, Techno is doing one of his anarchy speeches at some random fraternity and Sam is at Ponk´s.” Fundy mocked.

“Yep.”

“It´s so obvious that they are an item, it´s like they are not even trying to hide anymore.” Fundy laughed and continued, “They should just tell us already.”

Bad looked at him and spoke shyly “Maybe they are not ready to tell us yet.”

“Uhum, is that the same thing with you?” Fundy sounded more like It was a rhetorical question.

“What do you mean? Oh, pizza is coming in 10 mins.” Bad said while checking his phone.

Sapnap slightly punched Fundy on the arm and said “Nothing, Fundy is stupid, don´t pay attention to him.”

Everyone looked at Bad and Skeppy, seeing if they realize that Fundy was talking about them, but luckily both didn´t even flinch, meaning they didn´t realized.

Sapnap turned to Clay and whispered to him, “So, just clarifying, if you see Skeppy and Bad flirting and being love birds, ignore it. They are always like that and they think we don´t notice.”

“Noted it. But wait, are they dating or something?”

“Well, we think so, but they didn´t come out to us yet. I think they are waiting for something.”

“Okay. It´s cool you guys are pretty chill with it.” Clay said smiling.

“You kidding, man! Most of us is bisexual.” Sapnap then stopped talking for a sec, looked Clay up and down and continued, “But what about you?”.

Clay put his hands on his pocket and bite his lips softly, “You know, actually I…” before finishing his sentence, Punz looked at the window and said loudly.

“Pizza is here guys.” They all cheered. Bad got the pizza and for the rest of the night they all talked happily about random stuff.

…

After eating and laughing a lot, he felt a hint of sleepiness and decide to go to sleep already. He told everyone good night and went to his room, put his pajamas on, and throwing himself on the bed, blank out on the spot.

…

He woke up with the smell of pancakes and coffee, he was already drooling by the time he got out of bed and put some clothes on. Today he was wearing a black jean and a green hoodie.

At the time he arrived to the kitchen, he saw Bad, putting some pancakes in a giant pill of it. If he wasn’t really hungry, he would be impressed with the quantity.

“Is it blueberry pancakes? Seems like something out of Instagram.” Clay said, sitting next to Sapnap who was devouring four pancakes.

“Oh, morning Clay. And yes, it´s George recipe.” Bad said, now sitting down to eat too.

“Morning to you too, Bad. Who´s George?’’ The blonde asked while chowing a recent baked pancake.

“The dude is the golden boy of the university. The guy is a genius. He won some big math competition on high school tree years on a row.” Sapnap said between his pancakes.

“And won lots of others competitions, like science stuff.” Punz continued.

“He is a really good guy. He always helps me on subjects I really bad at.” Bad said smiling.

“He also saved my butt several times. All the professors love him, and the director lets him do everything he wants.” Sapnap said, “So every time I in trouble for breaking the rules I call George and the director let it pass, it´s awesome.”

“But he is such a nerd, instead of using his free pass for everything, he just uses all his time studying and coding stuff.” Skeppy joined the conversation.

“True, I think he never broke a single rule himself.” Eret said also joining the conversation.

“Is he coming to our party tomorrow?” Darryl asked, looking at Sapnap.

“I think so. He said he wanted to do a coding program, but I insisted and he said ‘maybe’. So, he is probably coming.”

“Sweet, we can finally louche that vodka Vulcan we made without the director saying shit.” Fundy said really excited.

At this point Clay was just half hearing their conversation. He was kind of nervous about today, it was his first football practice with his new team, and as the quarterback it would be unacceptable if he wasn´t good enough. The last thing he wished to do was disappoint his team, they were all really cool guys, and they were very friendly with him.

At that point, staying inside the frat would just stress him out more, so he decide to go someplace quiet to help him chill. Clay took a cup of hot coffee and said to everyone he was going to take a walk.

…

When he started walking through the sidewalk, he realizes he didn’t know any place yet. So, when he arrived to a big and old library, he decides that was where he was going to chill. He went in, there were very few people, since was still very early, classes just started at 9AM for most of them.

He grabbed a random coding book and sited at the most far from the entrance desk, next a window that had a very good view to the practice football field. Looking at the field made the blonde remember how anxious he was, he tried desperately to change his attention to the book at his hands, and helpful the book actually caught his attention. Not the book exactly but the borrowed card on the back of the book.

Firstly, he though it was weird that this library still used bowered cards, but then he realized that the book was bowered by the same person five times.

_‘Gogy – 06/09/xx’_

_‘Gogy – 07/14/xx’_

_‘Gogy – 10/01/xx’_

_‘Gogy – 12/12/xx’_

_‘Gogy – 02/20/xx’_

“Who the heck has a name such as ‘Gogy’? Weird.” He talked to himself in a whisper voice, “And second, this dude really like this coding book. Is it really that interesting?”

Clay started reading the book and founded it was actually pretty cool, it had very clear explanations on coding and some curious facts about specials devices you can program with it. He was already on the fourth chapter when he heard a loud bell at the field, he had totally forgot about the practice.

He quickly got up, grabbed his stuff and the book, he runed to check the book. The librarian was a girl about his age with a colorful hair and big blue eyes. She looked at Clay and asked what´s his name to put on the bowered card.

“It´s Cl-‘’ But before he said it, he though about putting a nickname just like that Gogy, just for fun, something that would pick Gogy interest about someone else that bowered the same book that he like so much. A nickname that would also raise the same question that left Clay thinking: ‘Who the heck is Dream?’.

“My name is Dream” The blonde said with a proud smirk. He liked that word, and also had a very nice dream last night about a blueberry pancake kingdom. Nothing special, just interesting.

The girl looked with a weird look as if was saying ‘There is no way this is your name, but I couldn’t care less’. So, she marked it on the card and handed it back to Clay. He said ‘thank you’ and headed to the field. When he got there, everyone was already on their uniform, listening to the coach in a semi-circle.

Clay changed to his uniform and joined them. The coach welcomes him and presented Ponk and Ant to him, since they didn’t meet yet. He thanked in his mind that coach Phil was a very patient person, since he didn’t say a thing about Clay being late on his first day.

Later on, he would be thankful that the was later for his first practice, because of that particular book.

**End of chapter one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. (ㆆᴗㆆ)
> 
> Criticize is welcome. Oh and sorry by the writting mistakes, english is not my firts language.
> 
> And one last thing you should know, I´m a slow writter. But I will try to update every week ( º﹃º )
> 
> See you babes next week, kissus (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)


End file.
